


Won't tell anything

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a chapter of Satu HATI by 994527.</p>
<p>What if Valentino caught Marc when he was leaving the motorhome and that it's have remind him something and that he decide to talk with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't tell anything

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after reading the chapter 37 of Satu HATI by 994527 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3915511/chapters/10308855 so my inspiration come from this
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Marc and Dani are in a relationship, since some months, but they are in a hidden relationship because they don't know how people will react, they are Moto GP Riders.  
They love each other so much, and they love to make love.

So sometimes during the weekend of the race, even if they say to be careful, they still have sex in the Motorhome.

"I have to go Dani"say Marc after kissing good morning

"Yes, I know"

"But soon after Tomorrow we will spend the whole day in the bed"

"Yes, Love You"

"Love You too"

Marc leave the Motorhome by the window and Valentino saw him

"Oh? Marc who leaves the Motorhome by the windows, it's made me think at something" say Valentino

In fact, Valentino have done that multiple times when he first began to date Nicky.

He decides to wait before going to talk about it to the couple.

He caught them multiple times, then over a weekend.

"Dani & Marc, let's talk together tonight, my treat to me"

"OK" they say together

When they arrive at Valentino they saw Nicky too.

"Oh, hello Nicky" say Dani

"Hey"

"So why are we here?" Ask Marc

"I wanted that you can both because I have seen you together"

"Yeah, we are teammates"

"You are more than teammates"

"Huh??"

"I have seen Marc leaving your Motorhome by the windows and it's have reminded me of something that I have done before with Nicky."

Marc & Dani were very red and a little embarrassed.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you are more than teammates both of you"

"Yes, we are together for some months, but we are not out for everyone, so we keep it hidden"

"Yeah, I figured that. Because for us, it's was the same thing before we tell the team and that our manager help us to cover us"

"You are not out?" Ask Dani "

No, but we will plan to do this at the end of the season" say Nicky

"Yes, at the end of the season we will say that we are together because we plan to get married"

"Oh, congratulations" say Marc

"Thanks"

"So you have made us come, just for telling us about your relationship and that you knew about it"

"Yeah, and I also because I wanted to celebrate the podium and both of news"

They have all spent the night together, then Dani & Marc decided to follow the advice of Valentino & Nicky and they decided to tell their teams, they were surprised but they support them and also help them.

They also do the same revelations than Valentino & Nicky at the end of the season about the fact they are together.

Since what told Valentino & Nicky have helped Marc & Dani in their future.   
Because they too will get married very soon.

**END**


End file.
